1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to magnetic resonance imaging apparatuses configured acquire sectional images of an object and methods of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, medical imaging apparatuses acquire information of a region in an object to be diagnosed and provide the information as an image. Among a variety of medical imaging apparatuses, magnetic resonance imaging apparatuses have relatively less strict imaging conditions, are safe without causing X-ray exposure, and provide excellent contrast in soft tissues and various diagnostic information images, thus occupying a prominent place in the field of diagnosis using medical images.
A magnetic resonance imaging apparatus may acquire a desired image by controlling coils provided in a gantry in accordance with various pulse sequences. Among pulse sequences used to acquire magnetic resonance images, saturation
pulses are used to suppress generation of magnetic resonance signals at a given position by pre-applying RF signals to the given position.